Am I in love?
by Dr4c0 M4lf0y
Summary: He is still in love with her so does she, but something very unexpectable will happen read and review plz!
1. When i saw you!

Harry Potter definitely belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter the famous quidditch player lives his after Hogwarts life. But his secret was well hidden!!!  
  
It was a sunny day, and he couldn't resist the brightness so he decided to call up Ron and suggested to join him for a coffee. He dialed the numbers for Ron's mobile, (apparently he got one after graduating Hogwarts).  
  
"Hello Ron how are you?"  
  
"Nothing, I just came home."  
  
"Would you like to join me for a coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Shall I call Hermy?"  
  
"OK. I'll meet you there."  
  
After he closed up the phone, he got his firebolt and got out of the house. The café was nearly empty and he sat at an outside table waiting for Hermione and Ron. At the table across was a girl, a very familiar girl. The girl saw him too. Their eyes met and couldn't  
  
get apart from each other. He started feeling his heart beats getting faster and faster!!!!  
  
Ron and Hermione came and sat at the table. At first they didn't notice her but after a moment Ron asked:  
  
"Who is the girl across the table? She looks familiar"  
  
"Cho!!!" Said Hermione.  
  
"She defiantly had changed since the last day we saw her!" Ron said.  
  
"She is so...so...."Hermione tried to say...  
  
"Beautiful..." Harry completed.  
  
He didn't want to say that in frond of Hermione and Ron and he wished they didn't hear him. His cheeks turn in to pink.  
  
"Harry we know that you still like Cho..."Hermione said..."go on Harry go speak to her don't be such a baby..."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a begging look like he was trying to say: 'ask me to do anything else except that'.  
  
He could hear steps heading towards him and believing that it was the waiter he asked Ron and Hermione what they wanted to order but when he turn back he saw Cho standing and looking at him wearing a pretty smile. He felt his mouth dry and he said "hi". The girl giggled and said "Hello Harry". "Have a seat" said Harry.  
  
The time passed so fast that it was time for Harry going to his quidditch practice. He wasn't concentrate at all and his mind was at Cho. When he finished and went home he put his hand in his pocket to take his keys and that reminded him Cho's note.  
  
He got in the house lied on the sofa and opened the note. It was written with black ink and pretty letters... "Meet me at the three broomsticks at 8:00 o'clock tonight...Cho" 


	2. The three broomsticks

------(----@ CHAPTER @------)----  
  
The time was almost 7 o clock when he looked at his watch. He was wearing his formal cloak and he was on his firebolt when he woke up from his thoughts. The time had passed without knowing what he was doing. The cool wind was hitting softly his face and made his hair look like usual; untamed.  
  
He reached Hogsmeade, and began to fly towards the ground. He landed softly and put his broom on his left shoulder. He was walking, thinking what to say, how to react when he will see her.  
  
The bar was crowded, filled with a lot of wizards and witches, it was hot and very smelly and the atmosphere was moisture. He was looking around feeling like something was squeezing his stomach and as the time passed the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. A thought jumped in to his mind 'run out and find an excuse like I felt off my broomstick '. 'I would look such a coward to Cho and especially to myself and it would look very rude if I let her wait.'  
  
She was waiting him at a corner table, near a window, drinking Fire Whisky. She was looking outside the window waiting for him, lost in her thoughts. She had long black shiny straight hair. She wore a dark blue, short dress and high-heals. She had her formal cloak too, only she wasn't wearing it.  
  
He sat noiseless at the opposite chair, trying not to disturb her. The waiter came to ask him what he was going to order. Cho turned around and looked at Harry. "I didn't notice you were here", she said "who long have you been sitting here?"  
  
"Not long, I just came." said Harry  
  
He turned to the waiter and ordered a Red Fire with lemon. "Excellent choice sir" the waiter said and went to bring it.  
  
"You look so gorgeous!" Harry said to her.  
  
Cho giggled!  
  
"Thank you" she said "You look great too!"  
  
H"Thanks, what are you doing now?"  
  
C "I can't tell you right now but you will find out later!"  
  
The waiter brought the drink...  
  
They continue talking and after an hour they decided to go for a walk... 


	3. The dark around

----{----@ CHAPTER 3 @----}----  
  
They got out of the Three Broomsticks. The night was hot and peaceful. The moon was shining brightly and the stars looked closer to the earth. They walked down the street, they got into a park and as they were getting deeper and deeper, the trees were getting thicker hiding the moon and the stars. It started getting colder and darker as a mysterious mist was covering everything around them. Cho stopped walking. She was feeling an emptiness and coldness. Harry stopped too.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Dark" manages to say and fainted in his arms.  
  
Harry started feeling like hundreds of cold needles pinched every part of his body. His head was in a big pain and his scar was killing him. He acted quickly and got out his wand. The darkness got stronger so he couldn't see anything and he started losing his senses. Suddenly a thought passed through his mind 'Cho is unconscious and she needs my help'. He raised his wand, tried to think of something positive and said loud and clear "Expecto Patronum". (You know!) A slim smoke came through his wand tip taking the shape of a stug. Harry's guess was right, there were Dementors so the moon's light was again replaced. He gazed around on the ground to find the girl, but she disappeared, For a minute he thought that maybe she was hiding, so he started calling her name and searching for her.  
  
On his firebolt was an envelop. He took it into his hands. At the frond was written with black letters his name. Inside was a piece of black silky clothe. In his mind came the moment he saw Cho... [She was wearing a black dress...]. His heart started beating faster and faster and his hands started shaking.  
  
On a piece of paper was written; 'Do as told or she is DEAD!' 


	4. Missing!

Well here I am again with a new chapter...sorry for the last chapter it was so short but I don't have time is my last year at school (pretend the good girl reading...nothing at all...) ok, ok, I am also sorry for all that time I let ya waiting an update but I was down as I didn't got any other reviews... Also I thank, PiperBloom11332, Crystal56, and Harry-Lover145 for their reviews and I dedicate it to you all that you support me!!!  
  
-----{----@CHAPTER 4@-----}----  
  
As he got home he sat on the sofa put his face in his hands and as he was so tired and confused dawning in his thoughts he fall asleep  
  
(...)  
  
He was running in the forest wand less trying to get away from the dementors and that noise was driving him crazy... He fall in a hole and suddenly he woke up. He was sweated and that noise didn't stopped. He was still on the sofa. He sat and looked around. At the opposite window an owl was knocking the window with her beak. A letter was tied on her foot. When he opened the window he saw that the owl was injured. He took her inside and took care of her injury. The letter was sealed, Harry opened it, the letters was the same as the first one..."Another girl keeps her company and I suppose you know her too so...at 8:00 o'clock tonight I want you to be at the same place as last night, and don't bring anyone else with you...Your worst fear". He got his firebolt in his hands and flew to Ron's house.  
  
He knocked the door, Ron opened.  
  
R Hello Harry!! Come in!  
  
H I got a problem...  
  
R Ministry?  
  
H No.  
  
R Then what happened  
  
H I'll tell you later now we have to go  
  
R Were are we going?  
  
H Get your broomstick we are going to herm...  
  
After 15' minutes they were sitting at herms at Herms house and Harry told them "almost" everything that happened. When he finished silence fall in the room but it was seconds later that Hermione break it...  
  
Herm If she had fainted she couldn't disappear by her self of course so someone who hate you both and have great power to get the dementors in a park had..."a ringing mobile interrupt her.  
  
R"Mine...Hi mum..."  
  
RM(Rons mother)"Is Ginny with you?"  
  
R" No she was going to sleepover at Luna's last night."  
  
RM"I know but the clock was showing that Ginny was in danger since last night so I call her today without an answer, I got worried and I send a "fastowl" at Luna and when she answered that she had no idea about sleepover I almost faint..."  
  
ROh god...I'll find her...bye."(phone close)  
  
Harry remembered the letter...he didn't wanted Ron or Hermione to know about that...  
  
Author: well...hoped you enjoy it...well this is a part of what happens next:  
  
Draco Malfoy"Look who's here, if it isn't the famous Potter...my worse fear huh?" Malfoy said with sarcasm" Crusio!" 


End file.
